


That's Kinda Cute

by heartachequisition



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Hibiya is a nerd, the dan boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachequisition/pseuds/heartachequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't quite get why he's trying so hard. She's actually the dumbest person ever. HibiMomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Kinda Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FF.net. Exam relief oneshot.

"Ugh, no, okay. Say she was someone like… like, I don't know, Momo?" Hibiya scowled, did he really let  _her_ name slip of all things? And in a conversation like this too, how intrusive could she get? She wasn't even here, for goodness' sake.

"Pick up lines. The weirdest ones on the market." Kano had suggested instantly, coy smile gracing his face. The younger boy wished Kido was here to smack him.

Hibiya had been reluctant on getting help as usual – generally the only person he needed to get help from was Momo anyway (not that he'd ever admit it) but asking the girl herself for this was completely and utterly out of the question. He didn't want her to get any more strange ideas; because she'd probably end up burning down a building or something obscure like that.

So here he was, Mekakushi Dan HQ with the boys in an emergency group meeting.

"Food?" Konoha contributed, skewer hanging from his mouth. Typical Konoha, though all the boys doubted he had any romantic experience in his life, like ever. Hibiya punched him in the side, once, for good luck. The albino didn't seem to feel it at all. "Okay, no food."

"What about flowers?" Chirped Seto, cheerily tending to the vase on the table. An answer fitting for the nature-inclined, but dangerous regarding the girl in question. God knows what  _Momo_ would do if given flowers; she'd probably end up eating them or something, what a weirdo.

"No." Shintaro had grumbled, of course. The restraints of 'protective older brother' were wearing thin, and instinctively everyone shuffled away from him. "No, no, no, no, no. Hell no am I going to contribute to this conversation."

Yes, indeed, the truth of the situation was this: Hibiya had been begrudgingly enlightened by the idol's words of motivation and belief in him that he was… kind of… developing a really small, almost non-existent crush on her. Not really though, because she was weird and stupid. But kind of. Almost.

Fine, what the hell ever, it's not like he could live in denial forever. He liked her.

And being Hibiya, he never did like the idea of being subtle.

But being Momo, she was too dumb to understand that he was moving on from Hiyori dammit and she was gorgeous and sweet and kind and- no. No. Just, no. Like or not, he was not going to compliment her, not now not ever. He was starting to think Momo was some kind of spirit, set out to haunt his thoughts until he either went mad or fell under the demonic spell she seemed to cast on the country.

What do you mean that was because she was an idol? She was a demon, and Hibiya was sure of it. As sure as he was that Kano was planning something wicked over there with his suspicious top hat and monocle; but he'd given up questioning Kano – that guy was way too fishy for his own good.

"What about a combination of everything?" The cat-eyed blond snickered, drawing a heart in the air. "Mekakushi Dan boys ultimate HibiMomo love-love plan!"

"What the hell?! No! That sounds stupid!" Hibiya protested, face reddening impressively. "I was just wondering how relationships work and her name slipped… out…"

"Is that so?" Seto laughed, good-naturedly. "It's fine, we understand. But if it's like that, can't you just tell her outright?"

"He can't." Quipped Shintaro unexpectedly, eyes not leaving his phone. "Because he's afraid of rejection."

"As if you know how I feel!" Hibiya shouted, though the NEET remained unfazed. "I can do that if I wanted to. But I don't. She won't get it. She's stupid."

Konoha seemed genuinely confused. "Stupid? Why stupid? Is Momo stupid?"

"Hahaha, she's actually quite smart. Just in different ways." Kano said, winking at Hibiya. "Well, if I say we can help you, will you do as I say?"

The brunet narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Depends."

"I know the best way to confess to Momo Kisaragi. It'll cost you though."

Shintaro threw a cushion at Kano's head, though it failed miserable and sailed past the boy's shoulder instead. "If you do anything to my sister, I swear to God-"

"Relax, relax. I'll be doing her a favour and getting her a boyfriend." Kano grinned. "Which will be our little Hibiya over here, won't it?"

It took him a few seconds, but Hibiya flushed completely. "T-that's not what I-"

"Excellent. Seto! Make preparations, won't you?"

"Gotcha, Kano."

"I'll help." Offered Konoha, standing with the other two.

Shintaro just sighed. "I am not responsible for anything that happens."

* * *

"I-I'm not a photographer." Hibiya stated, running over the lines in his head. What came after this again? Why had he let the others talk him into this? Well, if he didn't do it, he'd be in for a lifetime of pain.

Apparently, well, according to Kano, the combination plan so lamely titled 'Mekakushi Dan boys ultimate HibiMomo love-love plan!' was indeed a go. He couldn't object, for reasons he didn't even want to think about - all he had to say was that Kano was a nifty blackmailer, and in an alliance with Ene; they were _lethal._

Momo, who was walking beside him on this bright summer afternoon in the city, pursed her lips at his random statement then smiled. "Do you want to be one then? I think that's a great goal! Though I know pretty much nothing about photography, hahaha…."

"But… but…" He stumbled a bit with the next line. "I can picture you and me together." Dammit all, Kano.

The idol blinked. Once, twice. She didn't seem to get it. "… you want to take a picture together? Sure, we can find a photo booth somewhere, it'll be fun!"

"N-no! I, ugh, was that an airplane or is my heart just taking off?"

Stopping him in his tracks, the girl palmed his forehead to check his temperature. Hibiya found himself stammering even more than usual, as her intense honey gaze remained fixed on him. "You feeling alright there, buddy? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Seeing no way out, he started spewing every pick up line Kano had made him learn the night before, which not only bewildered Momo but caused her to panic over whether he was losing his mind or not. She figured maybe it was the heat getting to him, but with Hibiya, no-one could ever be sure.

"I must be a snowflake, because I think I've fallen for you."

"Um, Hibiya? Are you hallucinating, because I know for a fact you aren't a snowflake-"

"There's something wrong with my phone because your number isn't in it."

"Yes it is? I had to steal your phone to get it in there?"

"You're like a nut and chocolate candy bar because you're half sweet and you're half nuts."

"I'm not food! You're not the weather! Hibiya, seriously… do you think this is a joke?"

"You know how there's 20 letters in the alphabet?"

"What? No, there isn't? I don't think?"

He slumped onto the ground suddenly, holding his face in his hands. This was why he never ever wanted to try confessing to anyone, because god it was hard and it was embarrassing and everyone he ever liked was either completely uninterested (Hiyori) or completely clueless (Momo) and it was ridiculous and crazy he just wanted to crawl into a volcano and melt these feelings into oblivion –

"Eh, Hibiya? Are these flowers?"

And yeah, of course, they fell out of his bag. Thank you, Seto. Thank you, flowers. Because the world loves to agree with Hibiya Amamiya, doesn't it?

"Yes, Auntie. Put them back."

"I told you not to call me that!" She ruffled his hair lightly, examining the flowers with her other hand. "These are pretty. Are you taking them to Hiyori's grav- … to Hiyori? I'll come with you."

"N-nah. Nah, don't." Hibiya frowned. Let's just pretend those things don't exist. "Put them back."

"Why do you have these then?"

"Put them back!"

"I just want to know! Stop being a brat!"

"They're for you, you idiot!"

Momo gasped dramatically as Hibiya hid his face even further in his hands. "For me?! Why?"

"I have chocolate too, but your brother said you'd prefer dried squid." He mumbled. There was no backing out now. "So I have both. If you want it."

"Really? Wow, you're spoiling me, kiddo…" She seemed sincerely overjoyed at the thought – were her eyes sparkling? Oh my god – and for the first time, Hibiya found himself blessing Konoha with all his soul. That was one thing right. Shintaro too, maybe.

Ene had warned him Shintaro's brotherly instincts were insane, so he should be on high alert at all times.

Looking back up at her, he scratched the back of his neck. "So uh…"

"But why all the stuff? It's not like it's my birthday or anything." Momo still didn't seem to get his sudden acts of kindness (and strangeness) but all that had taken everything out of him so Hibiya just thought to hell with it, he was going straight in and if he lost this friendship he could cry later.

"Argh, you're so bad at this! I like you, okay?" Freaking hell. Just for good measure, he added, "Fine, I'll say it louder since you're half-deaf. I. Like. You."

The idol was stunned, and so were the others surrounding them. Hibiya hadn't just up and confessed to her in the middle of the street, did he? Wow, awkward.

"Um, I…" She laughed hesitantly. "That's adorable."

"Shut up! I'm leaving!"

Reaching out to grasp his wrist, she stopped him once again that day. "No, no, no, wait! Come back here, you little nerd. I guess I like you too… but hey, I can say it even louder than you."

"What?" Hibiya was bewildered, dumbfounded and amazed, but only momentarily so as he jumped to try and cover her mouth, "Don't, oh my god!"

Being the taller one, Momo only giggled before cupping her mouth and yelling, "I like you too, Hibiya!"

This prompted him to seize both her hands and run down the street like their lives depended on it – the stares they got even without Momo using her power was way, way too much.

Reaching the park they knew so well, he stopped and let go of her hands, face still red.

He pecked her once, lightly on the cheek before pulling away, completely flustered. Shut up, his pride didn't let him go any further – not when she had that annoying happy face, no way. She was never going to let him live this down.

Growling a little, Hibiya whacked her in the stomach, not being able to reach any higher. "You're the biggest idiot in the entire world."

Momo only grinned, "But you love me for it."


End file.
